


Your Beauty Serene

by vagrantBreath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Light Angst, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: Allura mentioned Keith shouldn't feel like he should hide anything from them. But he wasn't hiding anything.He just didn't think about telling them that.But he wasn't hiding anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro shook his head as Keith exited the bathroom. “No.”

He had said that about everything he had tried on, Keith thought, annoyed. This one wasn’t even that bad. Okay, some of them were, but this one was just simple. Not even that sexual. Why was he being such an asshole about it?

With a sigh, Shiro stood. “Look, it’s not a date, okay? You don’t have to feel like you need to dress up.” He placed a hand on the small of Keith’s back, guiding him back to the bathroom. “Just get dressed in your normal clothes and we can go get some sushi.”

”Maybe I want to dress up,” Keith shot back. “I haven’t dressed up at all since I joined the Garrison. Maybe I miss it.”

”Is that really what it is?”

Keith sighed. “Shiro, you know I love you, but not like that. I just want to look nice for once.”

”You do realize your classmates will think we’re dating.”

”They won’t even realize it’s me,” he pointed out. “I’ve done this before and I’ve had some guys hitting on me thinking I’m someone else. You’ll just get high fives.”

That made Shiro laugh. “Still. Do you want to deal with the awkwardness of my classmates asking me who my new girlfriend is?”

Keith looked down at the dress covering him, and sighed. “I guess not. Fine. I’ll get changed.”

”Don’t forget to take off the makeup,” Shiro called behind him as Keith closed the door.

It kind of sucked, he decided. He wanted to go out in public in a nice dress, but Shiro was right. People would be thinking they were dating. Keith looked in the mirror, sighing. He had put so much effort into blending out his eyeshadow too.

It was just... he felt like being girly today. That didn't happen often. Keith grabbed some soap and washed his face, taking care to make sure all the mascara was off. It probably would have been better for him if he had makeup wipes, but that was one thing he had forgotten when he went out, the urge to wear makeup getting the best of him. That, and highlighter.

Finally, Keith dried his face off, getting dressed in his usual outfit. He sighed, looking in the mirror once he was done.

Flat chested, check. Face free of makeup, check. Usual clothes, check.

He exited the bathroom, glaring at Shiro. “We could have already been eating if I didn’t change,” he pointed out.

”And been dealing with more than that.” Shiro smiled warmly. “Now, let’s go eat.”

Keith nodded, shifting to scratch his back.

Man, the sports bra itched.

  


* * *

  


Keith crossed his arms, watching space fly by as the Castle flew. A year since he had last seen Shiro, and it ended up they rescued him, found a giant robotic cat, and basically been abducted by it to learn they were all Paladins of Voltron. So now he was in space, with two aliens and a group of... idiots plus Shiro. He sighed, turning away. Maybe it was time to get out of his clothes and shower.

But... Allura stood there, looking a little awkward.

”What?” Keith snapped, rubbing the back of his head. “What do you want?”

Allura put her hand to her mouth. “Keith... are you hiding anything?”

Keith just blinked at the question. What could he be hiding? “No.”

She sighed, nodding. “I suppose I shouldn’t press. The last time I did, the results were almost disastrous.”

It made no sense. Keith tilted his head, trying to make it make sense. What should she be talking about? He wasn’t hiding anything except- well a knife that made no sense to him. But it was the only link he had to his family now. So he kept it. He kept his face calm as he realized she had found out about it. That her fucking mice had found out he had a weapon and told her.

Allura only smiled at him. “Please remember... we will always accept you no matter what. Whenever you feel you are ready to reveal your secret, understand that.”

Keith did not understand. In the least.

Allura suddenly blushed. “Oh. I mean, you don’t need to reveal any secrets. I mean, it-” She fell silent, still blushing.

”I’m not hiding anything,” Keith told her.

She sighed. “I only wish to remind you,” she told him. “If you wish to reveal them, as you’ve seen, we will support you.”

Allura made _no sense_. “I... okay, I’ll remember that.”

She smiled brilliantly. “Good. And you should also be in bed, Paladin. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. You should be resting.”

”I guess. I just...” Keith sighed, lowering his head. “Was thinking.”

Allura fell silent. He heard her coming closer, and looked up at her as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The two of them stared at each other like that, and Keith felt something pluck between them as Allura’s eyes roamed over his face, taking in his expression.

Then she blushed again, dropping her hand and stepping back. “Ah. Well. You should still get some sleep. We both should.”

Keith nodded, feeling himself blush as well. What the hell was that? He waved as he left, going back to his room, musing over what had happened. Whatever it was... he had no idea.

When he returned to his room, he slipped off his jacket, getting into bed fully dressed, shoes included. If they needed to get up quickly, he would be ready.

Even if his chest was hurting a little after wearing a sports bra for so long.

Keith closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Galra. He was Galra.

Keith sat down, pulling out his knife. The one that had transformed in front of him, then reverted for easy carrying. The... proof that he held Galra blood.

He sighed, stashing it under his pillow again. It wasn’t that- he didn’t _hide_ it. He just didn’t know he was Galra. Impossible to let the others know when even _he_ didn’t know. And now... Keith rubbed his head. Everyone probably hated him. Shiro would follow him into hell- and he’d do the same - so he knew Shiro at least supported him. But everyone else... fuck, Lance would take that to come up with a new reason to be an asshole. Hunk had reason to hate the Galra too, considering Shay. Pidge, well, everyone knew about her family. And Allura...

His heart squeezed.

Allura’s entire race was destroyed by the Galra. He was the race that killed her family.

Keith rubbed his face. He could deal with being hated. It wasn’t anything new. What he couldn’t deal with was not being able to form Voltron because of this. If that happened-

He wasn’t part of the Galra army. If they lost the ability to take down the Galra just because he ended up being Galra, he- Keith pulled his foot onto his bed, glaring at the wall. They would need to get over it, he thought viciously. No matter what, they had to take down Zarkon.

Keith closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he pressed his face to his knee. Yeah. No matter what.

He straightened, stretching. The rest of the Paladins would be gathering with Kolivan and the rest-

The sound of cloth ripping made Keith pause, his eyes wide in horror. He knew he had an old sports bra on. It didn’t matter how little squish it gave; he didn’t need much. But it _ripped_ and now the strands of his ripped shoulder fell down.

Damn it. He needed a new one, now. That or- Keith closed his eyes, shivering. The only one he could ask would be Allura, and she wouldn’t want to see him.

Oh, but the thought was tempting... he had been feeling that way since before the Kerberos mission. Just that part of him that was always shifting, never the same... it wanted it. The thought in the back of his head that “he” wasn’t quite right anymore.

Keith swallowed, taking off his shirt. It didn’t matter anyway. He needed to take the sports bra off. The ragged thing was thrown into the corner as Keith put his shirt back on, looking down at his chest.

... they could look so much nicer...

Anyway.

Keith went to leave, rubbing his forehead. If he really was shifting back that way, it’d be a blessing. No reason to explain why he still had his shirt on while bathing. No more itchy sports bra.

Yeah, it’d be nice.

Keith showed up on the bridge, coming up to Shiro. “Hey. What’s going on?”

”Kolivan and Allura are talking.” Shiro turned to him, looking him over. His eyebrows raised, catching Keith’s eyes. “Are you-?”

”It broke,” he told him tersely. “And... does it matter? I mean-”

”Hey.” Shiro smiled warmly at him. “If you are, we’ll be here for you. And if you need another, Allura would be willing to give it to you.”

Keith could see Lance’s head turn to them, curious. “I know,” he muttered. “Just... not right now. Allura hates me.”

Shiro shook his head. “Allura doesn’t hate you.”

”I’m Galra. Of course she hates me.”

”Keith.” Shiro’s voice was stern. “She is upset but she doesn’t hate you. She would be forcing you out if she did. Give her some time.”

Before Keith could even open his mouth, Lance leaned over. “None of us hate you,” he told Keith. “Yeah, you’re an asshole, but if that doesn’t kick you out, being Galra won’t.” Lance grinned, then looked down.

His smile slowly faded.

Keith shifted his jacket, uncomfortable. Why was he looking?

”Dude. _Dude._ ”

Before Lance could say anything else, Allura turned to them. Her eyes fell onto Keith, then looked away quickly. Lance turned his attention to Allura, leaving Keith to cross his arms. Not exactly to... hide, but to make everything less obvious.

He kind of did want it to be obvious, though...

  


* * *

  


”Keith, may I speak with you?”

He turned. He couldn’t wait much longer; the mission was underway and Thace wasn’t responding. But... Allura wanted to talk. Pidge bowed out quickly, leaving them alone. “Yeah, what’s up?”

”I feel as if I should apologize,” Allura told him, looking away. “Both for not accepting you when you found out about your heritage, and for invading your privacy.”

”What do you mean ‘invading my privacy’?”

”The mice whisper all secrets to me,” she explained. “It was how I know Pidge is a girl... and how I know you are too.”

Keith tilted his head. “Yeah? I mean, I’ve been going by male pronouns for a while but it doesn’t change the fact I’m a girl sometimes.”

”I- oh.” Allura blinked quickly. “I don’t think I quite-”

”I’ll explain later,” Keith told her. “After.”

”Of course.” She looked down at her hands. “Keith- I-”

When she came forward, hugging him, he stood there for a moment, shocked. Then, slowly, he hugged her back, his heart squeezing. “I’ll be okay,” he told her quietly. “I’ll be okay and come back and explain what I said.”

She nodded. “Please do. I- I need to also apologize for my behavior in regards to your heritage and-”

Keith hugged her tighter. “Just shut up, Allura.”

Allura fell quiet, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Then she pulled back, taking a deep breath. “Go.”

He nodded, and turned to the pod. Something felt unfinished... he wasn’t really sure what it was. Just that something wasn’t right- that he needed to do something else-

And when he looked at Allura, she had the same look on her face.

But no answer as to what it was.

Keith sat down and got ready to launch. Zarkon needed to be stopped first.

Everything else later.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith found Allura sitting by herself, back in her dress, her hair down. She was staring off into the distance, her gaze somewhat unfocused. Awkwardly, Keith moved into her field of vision, making her startle. “Oh, Keith,” she breathed, a hand to her chest. “You startled me.”

”Didn’t mean to,” he muttered. “You doing okay? I mean-”

”Perhaps I should ask the same of you. You and Shiro were close, were you not?”

Keith looked away. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “We were close.”

”Did he know-”

”That I was born with tits? Yeah.” Keith rubbed the back of his head. “He kept trying to keep me out of dresses.”

Allura perked up slightly. “Ah, so you do enjoy dresses.”

Keith shrugged. “Sometimes? I mean, I do like the femme aesthetic.”

”Femme...”

”Looking really girly,” he explained.

”Would you like to? Look... femme?” Allura leaned forward.

Keith eyed her, worried. What was she up to? “I mean... it’s kind of a bad time. Shiro just...” He broke off. “Damn it.”

Allura stood, coming over to place a hand on his shoulder. “I understand.”

”I don’t think you do.” Keith took a deep breath. “Shiro was like... my impulse control, I guess you could say. He kept me from going out in a dress when it was a bad idea. He would talk me down from punching someone in the face, and lecture me while patching me up if I did so anyway. It- he-”

”Would wearing a dress be so catastrophic?” Allura asked, tilting her head.

”Well... no one here has seen me in one.”

”Is it so bad for people to see you in one?”

Keith paused, then shifted uncomfortably. “Well...” He took a deep breath. “They think of me as a boy. Boys don’t wear dresses, so they’d-”

”Would it be that bad to be seen in one?” Allura stepped back, dropping her hand, leaving Keith’s shoulder immediately cold. “I will admit, I don’t quite understand human culture. But I feel you should be able to dress however you want whenever you want.”

Keith sighed. “It’d just be awkward. Do you know how little personal space Hunk actually has? I do. And being hit on by Lance- no thank you.” He shook his head. “I like girls.”

The words hung heavy in the air, and Keith felt himself flushing. When he looked up at Allura, she was doing the same. “You-” Allura started, something great in her voice.

He shrugged. “I... yeah. I don’t exactly get what I can call myself, but when I’m a girl I guess I’m a lesbian. I guess that’s how you can explain it.”

”And you are a... boy right now?”

”Is that a problem?” Keith asked, challenging.

Allura shook her hands. “No, no!” She was flushed deeply, Keith noticed as she straightened up. “I only... well... wish to know how to call you.”

Oh. Keith looked down at his not so flat chest. “I kind of wouldn’t mind being a girl right now,” he told her quietly. “But it’s a bad time. We’re still dealing with Shiro’s... not being here. Adding on top of that that hey, the one Shiro said should be the leader isn’t who she used to be... It’s a bad time. We need to get used to working together before I decide to be a girl.”

”Can you decide? I don’t quite understand.”

Keith shifted, awkward. “Not... really. But I can decide to acknowledge I’m a girl. And that’s what’s going to have to happen.”

”May I ask one favor in the meantime?” Allura asked. “Would you... spend one night with me, as girls? I have many dresses.”

Keith felt himself blushing slightly. He didn’t know why. “I- I guess so. I mean- yeah.”

Allura beamed. “Wonderful. And- would you require any support for your chest in the meantime? I don’t suppose you have something, do you?”

”If you have something to squish them down, that’d be great.”

”A disservice to perfectly fine breasts,” Allura muttered, then froze. “I-I mean-”

Both of them could fry an egg on their faces, Keith decided as both their faces heated up. But Allura didn’t mean it like that. She couldn’t.

”Oh my.” She laughed, putting a hand to her face. “I suppose I should find you what you ask. Well, remember, you did promise me.”

Keith nodded, face still red hot. “Y-yeah.”

Allura started to leave, then turned to him, her face calm and relaxed. “Thank you. For speaking with me and lifting my spirits.”

”No, it was nothing,” Keith told her, shaking his head.

”Still.” Allura left him to scrub at his still red cheeks.

It wasn’t that he... Keith shook his head. Allura was just being nice. What felt like flirting between them wasn’t. They weren’t flirting. And even if they had been, Keith-

Who was he kidding. He could feel something pluck in him whenever they spoke. Allura was completely his type. But he was Galra. He couldn’t be Allura’s type. So no matter what, boy, girl, whatever... Keith would never be Allura’s type.

But what if he was? Keith bit his lip. What if he was Allura’s type? And she wasn’t blushing because she had spoke carelessly but because she realized she saw something she wanted?

That was silly, Keith thought. Downright stupid. Allura would never want him. He had round ears, and he remembered what Allura said to Lance when they first met.

”Keith?” Allura broke through his thoughts. She held out what looked like a binder. Keith suppressed a groan. He kind of hated those. They were so uncomfortable for him. “My body can only shift so far, and this is what I wear to control the movement of my own breasts.”

”Yeah, great.” He sounded so unenthused that it made him wince.

”Is something the matter?”

”It’s just... it looks like something I’ve used before on Earth and hated.”

”I see.” Allura looked down at the fabric in her hands. “Keith, may I recommend perhaps just supporting what you have? Your jacket does obscure most of it.”

”I... guess. Won’t that bring attention to them, though?”

Allura smiled. “Come with me. I believe I may have something that will work for you.”

Keith swallowed another groan as he followed her. She would use this to make him dress up. He just knew it. But it was the best place to find something for his chest. If Pidge had something, she was currently using it and wouldn’t share. Not to mention he’d have to let Pidge know he had breasts and well.

Not doing that.

But when they got to Allura’s room, the door closing, she rooted around in her drawers before finding what appeared to be a unlined wireless bra. Basically fabric and elastic, he realized as he picked it up. It looked like... what were they called... a very simple bralette. It wouldn’t squish, but it wouldn’t advertise either. Keith looked at her as he took it. “This... is great.”

”Please, try it on and ensure it fits.”

Keith blinked at her, face blushing anew. Then- oh right, the bathroom. He nodded, going to the bathroom to try the bra on.

It was a little loose on him, but otherwise... it worked.

”Are you sure I can have this?” Keith asked as he came out, shirt and jacket back on. The bra was so comfortable, he didn’t want to take it off. “I mean-”

”Please. I insist.” Allura smiled.

Keith nodded. Okay. So he had a bra now. “I uh... thanks.”

”You’re quite welcome.” Allura suddenly stopped smiling, her eyes wide. “Oh my- dinner! Hunk was cooking too!”

”Maybe... we can go down there together and eat some leftovers?”

Allura blinked, then nodded, smiling again. “I would like that.”

Yeah. The butterflies in Keith’s stomach said he would too.


	4. Chapter 4

The bra was fucking amazing. Why hadn’t Keith used bralettes before? They were comfortable, supporting without drawing attention. Did Allura have any more? A dirty part of him wondered if Allura had anything that would push them up- but he couldn’t. They were still adjusting to life without Shiro.

Keith rubbed his head as he walked back to his room, ready to fall asleep. It hadn’t gotten any better, the longer they went without Shiro. It was so hard without him... and Keith didn’t know how much longer he could pretend to lead them. He didn’t know how to! He was just pretending to do a good job until they found Shiro.

Damn it. And even if they found Shiro, he’d tell him to not wear dresses. Allura got away with it since she didn’t go out into the field much, but he would have to have his legs unobstructed. Though- Keith closed his eyes. Allura put her hair up and changed into a flight suit when she went into the field. Couldn’t he also do that?

... couldn’t _she_ also do that?

Keith opened her eyes. That was it. She could do that. Go to Allura’s room and try on dresses. Wear an Altean dress. Put on some makeup. She could do it.

”Hey. Yo.”

Keith looked up, turning her head to see Lance in his own doorway. “I have to talk to you,” Lance told her, serious, and pulled her into his room.

”Lance, what the hell?”

”Are you dating the princess?” Lance asked, crossing his arms.

The question made her want to laugh. Was she dating Allura? No. Despite how Allura made her feel, the quiver of something inside her... “No.”

”But you keep spending time with her. What are you hiding?” Lance leaned in, then looked down. Keith shifted her jacket, trying to cover herself up as Lance’s eyes widened. “So, I’m not crazy, right? Second time that I think I’ve seen tits on you.”

”And why do you keep looking at my tits?” Keith asked, irritably.

”Because _you have tits._ I mean- is this like Pidge? You’ve always been a girl and you’ve been hiding it? Or- I mean, I’m okay with it if you’re trans or something-”

Keith rubbed her forehead. “I’ve been a guy for the past year. Now I’m a girl. It’s not hard.”

”Dude.” Lance’s eyes were wide. “Or- lady.”

”What?” Keith snapped at him. “And what was with that change? Are you going to treat me differently now that you know I have tits?”

Lance shook his head. “No, I just didn’t know- Keith, look. I don’t know you all that well. You’re an asshole sometimes and you’re Galra. That’s all I knew. And now I know you’re... genderfluid, now a girl, whatever. So I don’t know what you want. I don’t know if you want me to change my language or- should I start using girl pronouns for you?”

”I’m not-” With a sigh, Keith rubbed her eyes. “Let me let them know first. So if there’s any questions, they can ask me. But- Just let me do it.”

”Okay.” Lance looked her over, hand to his chin. Then he shook his head. “Even knowing you’re a girl, you’re still not my type. You scowl too much. Yeah, like that.”

Keith smoothed the scowl from her face. “Anyway.”

Lance’s eyes popped wide again. “Does Allura know?”

”Yeah. She found out the same way she found out about Pidge. She just didn’t want to do the same thing she did to Pidge to me.”

”And you’re sure you’re not dating Allura? Because if I found out the hottest woman on the ship is gay I will cry.”

”Gee, thanks,” Keith snarked at him. “Nice to know where I rank.”

”I just told you that you’re not my type!”

Keith just smirked at him. “I’m teasing. Stop looking so shocked.”

”Since when do you tease?”

”You don’t pay attention much, do you.”

”Fuck you.”

”Lesbian over here. Go fuck yourself.”

”You’re gay?! Pidge owes me five dollars!”

”You bet on my sexuality?!”

”What else are we supposed to do out here? The game system doesn’t work with the castle and you can only train so much.”

”... okay, fair point.”

Lance laughed, fist pumping. “Yes. Got you to admit I have a point.”

Keith laughed back, shoving him.

”Okay, but seriously...” Lance sobered up quickly. “There’s something between you and Allura. You haven’t felt it?”

Keith sighed, pushing her hair off her face. “It doesn’t matter, Lance.”

”Okay, either you’ve felt it and are denying it or... do you have a _crush_ on Allura?”

Oh wow, Keith didn’t know she could blush that fast. “I-”

Lance studied her face, then patted her shoulder. “It’s okay. You can just join me in the clubhouse of having a crush on an unattainable woman. Though, it seems like you’re having more of a chance than I am. Like, she got over her whole Galra thing to talk to you and have Meaningful Moments with you.”

”Lance, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

”You can’t tell me you haven’t realized them. I mean, I look over at I practically see the air simmering between you two. I’m about to start a bet on who kisses who first. That’s how charged it is between you two.” Lance’s eyes brightened. “I got it. We can go for Allura at the same time. Whoever she chooses-”

”Lance, no.”

”Yeah, that’s dumb. She’d obviously choose you.” Lance waved a hand. “I mean, I could always be a wingman for you, but, you know, that’d be giving up. And I kind of hold out some kind of hope-” He broke off. “Nah. That’s not true. I know she doesn’t like me like that. Everyone just thinks I do so I have to do so.”

”That’s why I’m staying a boy,” she told him quietly. “Because everyone thinks I’m one.”

Lance smiled sadly at her. “What a pair of idiots we are, huh?”

Keith let her lips turn upward slightly. “Speak for yourself.”

Lance let out a short laugh at that. “Yeah. Speak for myself...”

The two of them shifted awkwardly. “I should probably go,” Keith told him, pointing to the door.

”Yeah. Thanks for... well... I guess talking to me like we’re friends or something.”

Keith paused. “Lance, if you want to be friends, you just have to be friendly. It’s not like I’m going to be a bitch towards you if you try to be friends with me. I’d like that too.” Her lips quirked. “It’s annoying to always be your enemy.”

”I’ll think about it.” But the smile said he wanted it too. “Now shoo. I need my beauty sleep.”

Keith turned, waving. She felt... lighter, somehow.

But she didn’t need Lance’s help with Allura. Because there was nothing between them, would never been anything between them, and to think so and hope was foolish.

Keith closed her eyes. For a moment...

She was foolish.


	5. Chapter 5

Just looking at Allura made her heart beat harder. Damn it. Keith looked away, licking her lips. She couldn’t let this happen. Allura didn’t like her like that. Keith had round ears, which Allura had called hideous on Lance. So Allura couldn’t find her attractive or- or anything like that.

And if anything, Keith thought moodily, she would like Shiro. The two of them were leaders, after all, and she respected Shiro. Keith was her subordinate. She couldn’t possibly like her.

Keith looked over one more time at Allura, feeling her heart squeeze. Yeah. She needed to nip this thing right now. Before it got worse. She couldn’t let herself have a crush on Allura. That just- it wouldn’t work out. Not at all.

”And Keith? May I speak to you?” Allura asked as everyone turned to leave. Pidge and Hunk didn’t pay it any mind, but Lance just wiggled his eyebrows. That was probably meant to be sexual, Keith decided as they left, but it just looked ridiculous.

”What’s up, Allura?” she asked, turning to her.

”You look... so sad lately,” Allura told her. “Is something the matter?”

”Huh? No. Nothing’s the matter.” Keith winced internally. She was never a good liar.

”Still. If there is anything I can do-” Allura paused here, her eyes lighting up. “You have mentioned you would spend one night, dressing up. Perhaps, we could do that now?”

That sounded so nice. Be able to wear a dress and no one stopping her. “Yeah,” Keith said without stopping to think about what she was doing. “Let’s do it.”

Allura smiled widely. “I do hope this will help you,” she said. “Come along. I have the perfect dress in mind!”

Keith smiled as well, realizing... well... she had just agreed to let her crush put a dress on her and make her over. Bad idea. Bad idea. She couldn’t do anything about it, though. Allura would be hurt, considering Keith had already agreed. She couldn’t say no now.

Anyway, it might be fun. She had wanted to wear a dress, and Allura’s dress was always so nice. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

With that thought, Keith held her head high as they walked down the halls to Allura’s room. She wanted to wear a dress. This would be fun! Though, when they did reach Allura’s room, she found herself blushing deeply. She was about to go into _Allura’s room._ That was- she could do this. Keith took a deep breath, following Allura in. She could do this.

”Please, sit,” Allura told her, gesturing to a chair. “It may take me a while to find the dress I am thinking about.”

Keith nodded, sitting down and letting her look. Her fingers drummed a little on her knees as she looked around, taking in that she was in _Allura’s room._ Things like this just didn’t happen! But here she was, watching Allura pull out a deep red dress. Just looking at it, the sleeves of the dress only covered one arm, and the collar came up around the neck. It looked... kind of pretty.

Okay then. Keith stood, coming over to take the dress. “So I... guess I’ll go to the bathroom and change.”

”I will prepare the rest of it,” Allura told her, handing the dress over. “If you require assistance, please let me know. The ties can be a little difficult.”

Keith nodded, escaping into the bathroom. Once in there, she took a closer look at the dress. The one sleeve would fit close to the body. And the dress...

”Oh!” Keith jolted as Allura knocked on the door. “You may want this.” He opened the door, seeing Allura hold a bra in her hands. “It may help the dress sit better on you,” she explained, holding it out.

And boy would it. Keith could tell as soon as she took it that it would push up. Nice amount of padding. It would be a touch too big, but that was the curse of being so flat chested. Nice bras were hard to come by. “Thanks, Allura,” she told her, closing the door again.

Okay. Bra. It was too big in the cups, but not grossly so, she decided as she put it on. It would just gape a little. And then... the dress.

When looking at it, she noticed what Allura meant by ties. There was a black length tying the dress together down the sleeveless side, corset style. In fact- Keith noticed that that side of the dress was only held shut by the ties. Depending on how it was tied or loosened, she could have a slit up one side or it could be tied tightly completely on that side.

Well. No use looking at it. Keith stripped off all but the bra and underwear and reached for the dress. She loosened the ties enough to pull it on, noticing whenever Allura wore it last, she had the end loose to be a slit. It was a little long, she decided once she had pulled it on, pulling the ties closed. She’d need heels. Which Allura probably had.

Once Keith was done, she looked into the mirror, shocked with herself. The color looked good against her. She turned, watching the dress flair as she did so, and saw the slit in the dress, opening just under her hip and showing a daring bit of unshaved leg.

... next time she wore a dress, she would shave. Definitely.

Finally, she came out of the bathroom. “So... how does it look?” she asked, almost shy. Keith hadn’t wore a dress in over a year, so... she didn’t know how it would look to others.

Allura didn’t answer at first, her mouth half open. Finally, she said quietly, “You look gorgeous.”

Keith blushed at that.

”Come, come. Sit,” Allura said, shaking her head and gesturing to a chair. “I don’t have any liquids or powders that match your skin, but to be honest, you have quite lovely skin to begin with. I think defining your eyes and lips will be enough.”

She didn’t know what that meant, but Keith sat down. When Allura pulled out several eyeshadow pots, she relaxed, closing her eyes when Allura came close. She could feel Allura brushing something into her crease, and she let her do her work. When Keith felt the liquid feel of eyeliner, she chuckled slightly. “So that’s where Shiro’s been getting it.”

”I would give what my Paladins need at any time,” Allura explained. “Even if I don’t quite understand it. Oh, that does remind me... Do you have the same monthly issue that Pidge does?”

”Probably not for another two years,” Keith told her. “I have hormonal birth control inside me.”

”Birth control?” Allura’s hand paused as her voice sounded confused.

”I know I wouldn’t really need it, but my periods are hell otherwise. At least this way, those stop completely.”

”I see.” Allura continued brushing eyeliner on, only staying above the lash line and not doing the cat eye like Shiro would. “Open your eyes.” When Keith did, she nodded, reaching for another pot. She dipped a new brush in there, the color coming out the color of her dress. Allura leaned in, brushing the pigment onto Keith’s lips. “There,” she said, satisfied as she pulled back. “Now, your hair...”

Keith suppressed a groan. She knew. Her hair was disgusting.

”Aha!” Allura grinned, picking up a comb and going behind her. Keith stayed still as she felt Allura brush her hair back, then-

Was she... braiding it? Or- French braiding it? Keith waited, feeling her pull strands back, and braid them in. Finally, Allura reached over her, grabbing several jeweled pins and pinned her hair in place. “There!” she heard Allura say, and looked up.

Was that... was that _Keith_? The smoky eye makeup with the subtle liner. No mascara, but her eyelashes were black enough as is. The deep red lip, glossy and inviting. The hair, with jewels dropping off the ends of the braid and framing her face. Keith turned, looking up at Allura, her eyes wide.

Allura smiled, looking down on Keith...

And leaned forward as something pulled, tugged between them.

Keith’s eyes fell closed as she felt Allura’s mouth on hers.

It was a disappointment when Allura pulled back suddenly, eyes wide and face red. “No. I am your superior. I cannot put you in this position. Please, Keith... leave before I do something too rash and reckless.”

”But!”

Allura hauled her to her feet, pushing her out the door. “I cannot do this. I cannot make you think you must please me because I am your princess. Go, go, go.” Before Keith could say anything about how she wanted it too, Allura shoved her out, shutting the door.

Which meant... she was alone in a dress. “Can’t I at least get changed?” Keith called, to no avail. Damn it. Hopefully Allura would send someone-

Allura opened the door, throwing Keith’s clothes at her before shutting it quickly.

Okay then. She wasn’t going to change here, in the middle of the hall, so maybe if she walked quickly- Keith picked up her clothes and started to book it back to her room, rushing by Lance on her way.

”Hey, whoa-” No time, Lance, not stopping, Keith thought. But no one else saw her, making it an awkward conversation. She yanked the ties open and pulled the dress off, staring at it on the floor.

... it looked so pretty....

Keith sighed, looking to put it up nicely. Maybe she could wear it again...

But she already knew she wouldn’t.

Because Allura wouldn’t let her.

Keith took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure what would have hurt less: Allura not liking her, or this. Because Allura rejecting her after kissing her hurt a lot.

Well. At least she knew.


	6. Chapter 6

”Hold still,” Lance told Keith, irritated.

”I’m fine,” Keith protested, but stayed still. She had a helmet on last battle. She should be fine.

”Yeah, no, your head is bleeding. You must have slammed it hard enough during the mission to open skin.” Lance’s hand parted her hair, and she heard him make an annoyed sound. “Go rest in a pod, damn it. At least to make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

”I’m _fine_ , Lance.”

”Don’t make me have to pick you up and deliver you right to Coran.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, tilting her head up to look at Lance skeptically.

”... don’t make me have to get Hunk to pick you up and deliver you right to Coran.”

”I thought so,” Keith muttered. “And I’m fine! It’s just a little scrape.”

Lance prodded at the wound.

” _FUCK!_ ”

”Pod. Now.”

Keith suppressed the desire to roll her eyes and started to the med bay. Where she did not want to go. Something about the pods... they had worked well enough for Lance and Shiro, and given Zarkon was the last Black Paladin they should be good for Galra too. It didn’t change how uneasy Keith felt about them, though. Something about them was just... not right.

But if she didn’t at least get the head wound looked at, Lance would be on her and she just didn’t like that. They were getting along right now and she didn’t want to change that. It was... kind of nice having a friend.

”Hey Coran,” Keith said, coming over to him. “Can you check on this injury? I’ve got a cut on my head.”

”Most certainly, number 2!” Coran came over with a scanner, frowning. “Now, for that cut...” He scanned her head, humming a little to himself. “I see, I see! A little ointment and it should be good as new!”

Whew. Just ointment. Keith opened her mouth to ask what kind of ointment it was.

”Though I do see some internal bruising! Very minor, and it appears to be healing quickly. A blessing for your Galra heritage, hm?” Coran looked over at her. “With the ointment, well, I should say you’ll be back to fighting strength by breakfast tomorrow!”

Oh good. She didn’t want to spend any more time than needed on this. “Thanks, Coran.”

He went over to a nearby wall, pushing and opening a compartment. Keith leaned forward slightly to catch the tin of ointment once Coran threw it at her, feeling the cool metal against her hand. “You should only need to use it once,” he told her. “And immediately - and I do mean immediately! - after showering. You shouldn’t even dry off the slightest bit! The water is necessary!”

”Then why don’t you just rinse off the wound here and apply it here?”

”Well, then, I would be getting water on you.” Coran blinked. “Did... you want me to do that?”

”I’d rather not risk forgetting about it.” Keith handed the tin back to him. “How should we do this?”

”I suppose I should get water, a bowl, and a towel,” he told her. “Wait here.”

Keith looked around the med bay as Coran got everything together, bored. Nothing to see here to really be interesting... No one else had gotten hurt either, so it was just her, standing there, waiting.

”Keith, if you could come over here?” Coran called. She went over, bending over a bowl when Coran indicated doing so. “There. Now, this will sting.”

Cold water over her head, yup. That shocked her system and woke her up. And now the touch of Coran’s fingers to her head, to the wound and- fuuuuuuuuu-

Well, he said it would sting.

Keith breathed carefully through her mouth, dealing with the sting as she felt Coran drying the ends of her hair. Okay. This was fine. She could do this. Finally, she straightened up, eyes watering. “Ow.”

”Well, I did say it would sting,” he told her apologetically. “Now, that should do it.”

”Great, thank you.”

Instead of puffing up in pride, Coran stared at her. “Keith... have you noticed anything wrong with the princess?”

Oh great, that wound. Keith shook her head carefully. “Nope.”

Coran sighed. “Keith. The princess is wise beyond her years, a wisdom forced upon her through circumstance. But at her core, she is still young. Though she acts as one, she is still not quite an adult. Whatever has happened between the two of you, do understand that she is still figuring out her own emotions and her place in this world. Much like finding out your heritage, this shall also pass.”

Keith closed her eyes. “I think it’s a little more... complicated than that.”

”It wouldn’t have anything to do with how you are also female, does it?”

Well, she had been wearing an actual bra instead of squishing them down with a sports bra. “I had been a boy for the last year when we met you. Now I’m a girl. That’s all. My tits do not define my gender.”

”No, I suppose they don’t,” Coran chuckled.

Keith cheered a bit.

”It just worries me. Allura had been so happy, and could not stop talking about you to me. Now she is closed off, and refuses to say your name. Did something happen between you and her?”

Keith blushed. “I-”

”Oh ho!” Coran’s voice turned hearty. “I recognize that blush! My mother used to blush like that when talking about my father’s heroic deeds! You, young Red Paladin, have feelings for the princess, do you not?”

She winced. “Shh.”

Coran smiled widely at realizing he was right. Then, his face fell slightly. “Ah, then I do understand Princess Allura’s plight. I too know of one that had to set aside love for duty. I have seen her fall slowly in love with you,” he assured her. “But her duty keeps her from falling completely.”

”Yeah,” Keith muttered. “I know.”

”However...” Coran clasped her shoulder. “If you will let me, I will try to convince her that you and her are a good match. I would rather see her wed for love, after all, then for duty.”

”Okay, we aren’t going that far!” Keith laughed. “I mean, I-”

”I wouldn’t rule it out, Red Paladin! If the two of you match quite well, then I would say we hear wedding bells!”

Keith blushed deeply. “L-let’s just take it one step at a time,” she managed.

”Of course.” Coran grinned. “However, do not completely disregard the idea of-”

”YES I GET IT THANK YOU.”

Coran dropped his hand. “How is your head?”

Keith prodded at the wound, feeling much less pain now. “Better. Thank you.”

He beamed at her. “My pleasure. Now, go rest up and I will start to let Princess Allura know you and her would not be a bad idea, not at all!”

She was never going to stop blushing, Keith decided on her way back to her room. Ever.

And she blamed Lance for the entire thing.

She _said_ she was fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Knocking woke Keith. Slowly, she reached for his Marmoran blade and held it slightly out of sight and went to the door, opening it. “Yes, Lance? What do you want?” she asked, seeing him standing there in mid knock.

Lance grinned. “So. Never told you how cute you looked when you ran past me.”

Keith groaned, motioning for him to come in. “Don’t say that so loud,” she told him, stashing her knife away again. “Seriously. People are going to hear you and have awkward questions I’m not ready to answer yet.”

”They’ll just think my bi ass is flirting with you,” Lance said airly.

”Exactly. Awkward questions.”

”You say that like it’d be horrible for me to flirt with you. I mean, you aren’t the worst to look at, even if your personality is terrible.” Lance grinned, sitting on her bed. “But I really do mean it when I say you’re not my type. While you looked really good in that dress, you’re more Allura’s type than mine.”

”You say that,” Keith muttered, then shook her head. “Allura turned me down. Coran said he’d talk to her, but... Allura seemed pretty firm on the whole thing.”

”She not like girls or something?” Lance asked, tilting his head. He crossed his arms, thinking. “I don’t really think that’s it,” he finally said, nodding to himself. “She was really into you.”

”Yeah. She was.” Keith sighed, sitting next to Lance. “She also decided because I’m a Paladin, she can’t act on it.”

”Bummer. Sorry to hear that.” Lance reached out, clasping her shoulder.

Keith closed her eyes. It... hurt. A lot. She thought something was happening when Allura kissed her... and then she immediately rebuffed her. It was- it hurt. It really hurt.

”You know what’s funny?” she said, opening her eyes to look at Lance. “Coran keeps mentioning a wedding between me and Allura.”

”Oooh. Who’d wear the dress- no, I know who. Allura. She’d be the dress wearing type.”

”I like dresses,” Keith told him, offended. “Are you saying you can’t see me in a wedding dress?”

”I pretty much only know you as a guy, so I wasn’t sure if you liked girly stuff like that or if Allura forced you to wear that dress.”

He had a point. “I like the femme aesthetic,” she told him. “It... it’s really pretty. I can’t really look like it because I barely have tits and I have muscle mass, but I like the whole makeup and dresses thing. Of course,” she sighed, “almost any time I did and Shiro caught me, I had to take it off since he was right and people would ask me awkward questions.”

”Shiro sounds like a dick for doing that,” Lance pointed out. “You wouldn’t have been the only dress wearing guy. You remember Ramirez? Cruz Ramirez? Yeah, he wore dresses on the weekends.”

”I... did not know that,” Keith admitted. “How did you find out?”

”He had some great games. We used to go to his room over the weekends and play some Smash Bros. He didn’t really care much about if we saw him in a dress or not.”

Huh. Keith rubbed one of her eyes. “Well, a lot of Shiro stopping me was he didn’t want people to think we were dating.”

”Hate to break it to you, but like my entire class was convinced you two were boinking.”

”Do you have to use that word?” Keith asked, irritated.

”Would you prefer making love? Doing it on the side? Fucking?”

Keith rubbed her forehead. “Let’s move on.”

”Let’s.” Lance leaned forward. “So why do you think Coran is thinking a wedding between you and Allura?”

”Let’s move on to something _else_ ,” she groaned.

”I’m serious! Were you and Allura getting really close, and Coran thinks there’s something there?”

Keith shrugged, sighing. “I don’t know.”

Lance went quiet for a moment, leaning back, then asked, “Is Keith your birth name?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Does it matter?”

”... no. Not really. I’m just curious.”

”I like the name. That’s all,” she said, shrugging. “It’s my name now.”

”Huh. So no changing of names now that you’re a girl?”

”Still like Keith. It’s a good name.”

Lance nodded. “Cool.”

Keith looked around the room as things went quiet, feeling awkward. What were they supposed to talk about now? She wasn’t good with people! “I-”

”So, what are Altean wedding dresses like, you think? Think they’re also white, or maybe a different color? I mean, red is a color the Chinese use-”

The red dress hanging _right there_ in her room. Keith blushed at the idea that Allura had been giving her a wedding dress to try on, playing around in her mind what she would look like in an Altean wedding dress. “I don’t think that’s it,” she said, her voice stern.

”But now you’re thinking about Altean wedding dresses,” Lance asked, leaning in while grinning. “Thinking about Allura in one?”

Now she was. White would look stunning against Allura’s skin- Keith shook her head. “Stop putting stupid ideas in my mind!”

”They might not be stupid! Coran may be onto something!”

Keith groaned. “Even if he is... it’d be a dumb idea to be married to our _leader._ She’d prioritize me over anyone else. And no one would be able to say if anything good I got from her was because she was married to me. I know what Allura’s point is and I get it. She has to do what’s best for the team first.” She hesitated. “Even if that means giving up on love.”

Lance was quiet after that. Then, he said softly, “You’ve got it bad, Keith.”

She snorted.

”I’m serious. That little speech... you’re really in love with her.”

”Can’t really do anything about it,” she muttered.

”Well, not with that attitude. Seriously...” Lance shook his head. “I think you two will find a way to make this work. No, I am _certain_ you will. If anything, because I’ve also had a crush on Allura and you get whatever I can’t.”

Keith blinked. “Lance...”

He shrugged. “Allura wasn’t meant to be for me. There’s plenty of hot babes out there in the universe, though. I’ll find one that’s right sooner or later.”

”With any luck, sooner,” Keith told him, making him smile.

”Yup!” Lance looked down at his hands, then sighed. “I should probably go before anyone has questions about what’s happening in here. But remember!” he said as he stood. “Coran and I got your back.”

Keith sighed, opening the door. “And that’s what I’m afraid of.”

”Awww. You’re mean.” Lance pouted.

”Just go back to your room.”

”Aye aye.” Lance saluted and left.

Her and Allura married. It was such a bad idea.

And Keith just let herself imagine it for a moment before setting it aside. It wasn’t going to happen. She shouldn’t dwell on it.

It was just...

A nice idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful Zenthisoror drew [Keith in the dress](http://zenthisoror.tumblr.com/post/160952060296/22052017-theres-a-simple-pleasure-in-dressing)! Thank you so much; it's gorgeous!


	8. Chapter 8

Allura kept looking at her, Keith decided. Was there something she wanted? If she needed Keith to do something, all she needed to do was tell her. She’d do it. But no, Allura kept sneaking glances, which just irritated Keith. She hated that.

Maybe a mission and she wanted Keith to definitely take charge? She could do that, if Allura actually told her that’s what she wanted. But right now they were just hanging out, doing nothing important. She could hear Hunk and Lance talking, and Pidge was working on something.

”Paladins.” Allura’s voice made them all stop what they were doing and turn to her. “A nearby planet has contacted us, requesting an audience during a banquet they will be having. All of us have been invited.”

”Cool,” Lance said. “So are we getting smoking hot tuxes or something?”

Allura blinked at him, her face uncomprehending. “You will be lent formal wear, if that’s what you mean,” she told him. “Your Paladin quarters should be outfitted with clothing for any occasion that arises. They will be easy to move in, and allow you to have your bayard on your at all times.”

That sounded useful, Keith thought.

Allura paused briefly, looking at Keith, then turned back to the rest of the group. “Return to your quarters and change into your formal wear. We shall be there soon.”

”So who will you be having on your arm, princess?” Lance asked slyly. “A beautiful sharpshooter like myself, or the current leader of our group?”

Keith jolted. What was Lance doing? She tried to catch Lance’s eye, but he wasn’t looking at her. At all. She turned back to Allura, her heart in her throat. What was she about to say? How would she respond?

Allura just shook her head. “Neither. I will not be showing any favoritism towards any of you.”

”Bummer.” Lance just grinned. “Guess you’re right.” He turned to leave, looking at Keith, nodding towards Allura before leaving.

Keith had no idea what that was about.

”May I speak with you alone, Keith?” Allura called out.

She felt her heart pick up. What was it? She went to Allura, head high. “Yes?”

”The formal wear in your room... reacts to your own heart,” Allura told him. “I don’t worry about Pidge as she will wear and be comfortable with what she wants. You, however... the formal wear may reveal things you are not ready to reveal. If that is the case, I offer to you to search my father’s wardrobe for appropriate wear.”

It might have dresses instead of tuxes. But... Keith frowned. Then took a deep breath, looking at Allura. “It’ll be fine.”

”Keith-”

”I mean it. It’ll be fine.”

Allura studied her face, then sighed. “Do not jeopardize anything,” she instructed her. “I will not let you ruin his alliance.”

Keith nodded, straightening her back. It was a little difficult to ignore Allura when she used her leader voice. But... Keith turned, walking down the hall as she thought. Her room might show dresses instead of tuxedos. Or whatever the male version of it would be. And she... actually kind of wanted it like that.

Or she could wear the dress that she had when she was trying out dresses with Allura.

She entered her room, looking at the red dress hanging on a hook. That. She could wear that.

Keith took a deep breath. What would she do?

She let it out slowly.

And went to the bathroom.

  


* * *

  


”Lance,” Keith hissed, knocking on his door. “Lance!”

The door opened, showing Lance in... what appeared to be a billowing white shirt with a blue cummerbund and black slacks. “This thing is great!” he enthused. “It fits me perfectly. And... you’re not in your formal wear.”

”I need your help,” she told him. “Come with me.” She turned away, walking back to her room.

She heard Lance following her, keeping her door open long enough for him to enter. “Whatcha need?” Lance asked, looking around.

”I need you to do my hair.” She pulled out the jeweled pins from before. “I don’t have any makeup, but at least I can make my hair look nice.”

Lance lifted his eyebrows. “Does that mean you’re going in a dress? Risky move, Keith. I don’t think even Pidge is going in a dress.”

”I think she is,” Keith told him. “She was wearing a dress when we had our mind meld thing. I think she actually does like dresses.”

”Huh.” Lance shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean you should, Keith. I mean, everyone thinks of your as a dude. Do-” He paused here, and winced. “I sound like how Shiro would talk you down, aren’t I. Go, sit, and I’ll do your hair.”

Keith nodded, going to sit on the bed, turning so her back was to Lance, waiting. She heard Lance come up behind her, and felt the brush on her head. “Thanks, Lance.”

”No problem. I learned a few things so I could do my sister’s hair. What do you want, anyway? We don’t really have a curling iron or anything.”

”Braid or something,” she told him.

”Cool. Want me to find some kind of makeup you could use? I don’t think I might be able to find foundation in your shade, but like some eyeshadow? I think I know where Shiro’s stash of eyeliner is.”

Keith took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Lance fell silent for a bit, and Keith could feel him clipping the jeweled pins on at different places. He finally finished, and said in a chipper voice, “All done!” Keith turned to him, and he nodded. “Yup. I’m great.”

Keith slid off the bed and went to see for herself. What she saw... was pretty good. It probably looked more impressive from the back, but Lance did a great job. “Thanks.”

”No problem. Go get changed into your pretty dress and I’ll go get your makeup.”

Keith nodded as Lance left, turning to Allura’s dress.

And proceeded to strip.

  


* * *

  


Keith swallowed as she came closer to the knot of people. This was... she hadn’t been seen like this by so many people in a while. And the last time she was, she wasn’t recognized. Like this, now...

At least she was right and Pidge was also wearing a dress.

Hunk saw her first. His eyes went wide, then he frowned, thinking. “Is this a Galra thing?” he asked, making Keith groan.

”No. I’m a girl right now. I want to be a girly.”

Pidge turned, frowning. She looked over her, then nodded. “I don’t think it matters, Hunk,” she told him. “I mean, did it matter when I said I’m a girl?”

”Yeah, but, he- she’s been keeping this from us all this time!”

”I was a boy when we met,” she said, testily. “Now I’m a girl. And I might be a boy again later. It’s not hard.”

Hunk made an understanding noise. “Ah. I get it now! Okay, cool.” He turned to Lance. “Hey, you weren’t surprised! You already knew!”

”I saw her in the dress before,” he told him. “She looks really pretty, doesn’t she, Allura?”

Allura didn’t answer. The entire time, she was staring at Keith, her mouth half open. Suddenly she blushed, looking away before sneaking her eyes back. “I suppose it will do,” she said, her voice shaking a little.

What was wrong? Keith frowned.

”I think she needs lipstick,” Pidge said. “That bold of a dress needs lipstick.”

”I can... bring some.” Allura’s voice still shook a bit. She shook her head, tearing her eyes away from Keith, and left.

”So...” Hunk came over to her and leaned in, crowding her.

”Personal space, Hunk. ...are you checking to see if I’m also turning purple?!”

”Noooooo...?”

This may have been a mistake, Keith thought as she stepped back.

But... maybe Allura liked it?

She hoped so.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank God that humans weren’t considered attractive by the Tilri. She didn’t know how well she’d take it if the furred lizards were hitting on her. The dress got some attraction, but Keith didn’t have to deal with any flirting. Just that scent, like someone was wearing too much perfume.

She didn’t have to deal with much, actually. Yeah, she was here as the Red Paladin, but that was all. Kind of more there in name than anything. Allura, on the other hand... Keith looked over at her, watching her talk to the king of the Tilri. She was smiling, her long white hair piled on top of her head and pinned with the same type of jeweled pins Keith had in her hair. The way Allura’s hair was done should have looked messy, but... it just looked elegant. Much like the sleeveless pink dress she wore. It looked far too elegant.

Keith sighed, snagging another drink, sipping. It didn’t taste strange, but it didn’t also taste like something she knew. Whatever. She just took a large gulp, letting herself calm with the motion. They should be allowed to go any time now. Everyone was starting to get a little bored, and Keith was certain Allura had to be done soon. She took another large gulp, finishing the glass.

Hopefully that was alcoholic, she thought viciously as she put the glass down. She’d do with being drunk right now.

Allura finally finished talking, and went over to Hunk, whispering. He brightened, grabbing Pidge and Lance and leaving. She came over to Keith, her face serene. “We’ve finished our talks,” Allura told her. “You are free to return to the Castle.”

For a moment, Keith didn’t move. Then, “Did it go well?”

”Hm? Of course. I wouldn’t be releasing my Paladins if-”

”Princess Allura!” came an excited hiss from behind her. Allura blinked, turning to meet the Tilri walking up to her. “Please, one dance. Before you leave.”

Something... about that didn’t sit right with Keith. She looked at the Tilri, not feeling... confident that Allura would be okay.

Allura shifted. “I must return-”

”One dance!”

Allura looked back at her, opening her mouth. Keith knew what she’d say. Return to the Castle. She would return shortly.

”She has a dance partner,” Keith said instead, coming up beside Allura. She didn’t feel her react, and she probably didn’t look any different, but she either surprised or exasperated her.

The Tilri looked her over, and if it had lips it would be curling them with the snort it gave. “If you wish.”

Allura turned to her, letting her face turn furious. “Do you know who that was, Keith?”

”Someone who was going to hurt you. I didn’t trust them.”

”You may have jeopardized this entire talk,” she hissed. “For what- a feeling?”

”I _am_ the Red Paladin,” Keith pointed out. “Instinct is kind of my thing. And it’s telling me that Tilri was going to hurt you for their own gain.”

Allura sighed. “I suppose it’s no matter now. I will smooth things over later. For now... I suppose we should dance. You did say you will be my partner.” She reached out, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Once there, she smoothly took Keith’s hand, taking the lead. “I can lead or be led,” she told her, accurately reading her surprise. “I was taught both.”

And just as smoothly, she pulled her into a dance. Keith didn’t know what it was at first - nothing she had learned back home - but Allura moved slow enough at first for her to get the steps down. Keith looked around, seeing the Tilri pick up a glass. She nudged Allura, pointing with her chin towards the Tilri. When Allura saw it drop powder into the glass, she made a disgruntled noise, pulling Keith closer.

That... felt nice. She relaxed into the dance, feeling Allura’s grasp around her waist grow more possessive. Keith looked at her, watching Allura’s face grow troubled. “Hey. What’s up?”

”Prince Ksstili. He would try to harm me... for what?”

”Let’s not give him any chance to try,” Keith urged. “Once we’re done here, let’s go. You wouldn’t let me kill him if he hurt you anyway.”

Allura started to laugh, shaking her head. “No, I wouldn’t allow you to kill him.” She smiled at Keith, making her heart squeeze. Her gaze slipped to Keith’s lips, then she shook her head. “We will leave as soon as the song is over.”

She hoped the song would never end. Keith leaned into Allura, closing her eyes for a moment. Then, she heard the song end, and she opened her eyes, sighing.

They needed to leave.

”Princess Allura,” Prince Ksstili started, walking over with the doctored glass.

Allura shook her head. “I must return to my Castle. I cannot stay a moment longer.”

”However-”

”It was quite nice meeting you, Prince Ksstili. Goodbye.” With those words, Allura left. Keith followed just as quickly, not liking the poisonous gaze the prince had.

The two of them were silent all the way back to the Castle. Once inside, Allura looked over at Keith, a small smile crossing her face. “That was... quite nice,” she told her. “The dance. And thank you for not allowing me to dance with the prince. I would not have seen that.” She sighed and looked over Keith. A blush crossed her face and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “You look...” Allura opened her eyes, smiling. “Very lovely, Keith. You wear my dress well.”

”It’s a beautiful dress,” Keith told her, awkward.

Allura opened her mouth, then shook her head, thinking twice about what she was about to say. “If you would return it to me once you are dressed in your other clothes. I do need to wash it. The perfume was rather thick, wasn’t it?”

She smiled a little at that. “Yeah. It was.”

Allura smiled as well. Then, hesitantly, she touched the shoulder with the sleeve. “I dare say it looks better on you,” she said quietly. Her fingers stroked down Keith’s arm, then back up to the collar. Then she dropped her hand, blushing. “I-”

Keith grabbed her hand, pulling her in close. She almost felt Allura come eagerly, automatically tilting her head to meet Keith’s lips. Allura’s hand cupped her face as they kissed, a desperate noise coming from her.

They broke apart, and Keith admired how her lipstick smeared around her mouth. It was probably the same on her face too, but Keith didn’t care. She just cared about the beautiful princess in front of her, smiling.

”I shouldn’t do this,” Allura whispered, her smile falling.

”I trust you to be impartial no matter what,” Keith told her. “I kind of expect you to go harder on me in training because of this.”

Allura giggled, resting her forehead on Keith’s. “And you will do your best if you are to court me,” she told her.

”So this is it? You’re not going to run?”

”Coran may have said... interesting things to me. But no, I will not push you away now.” She smiled. “I suppose we can see how this goes.”

Keith smiled, then pulled her in for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Keith’s first thought when waking was ‘I’m dating Allura.’

She grinned, knowing it looked goofy, and sat up. It didn’t matter. Things didn’t matter as much since she was _dating Allura._ Just the thought didn’t seem real, but there it was. Allura kissed her. She was dating Allura.

However... Keith sighed, getting out of bed. Training was in a bit. She had faith Allura would be impartial when training them, but... it would suck if she went lighter on Keith. That wouldn’t be fair to the rest of them. And Keith wanted to be tested. She wanted to see how strong she was.

With that thought, she went to the shower. Her legs were still somewhat smooth, she noticed as she cleaned up. That would change soon, though.

For a moment, Keith wondered if Allura shaved her legs... and if she would like bare legs on Keith as she wrapped-

That was enough. She wasn’t going to think about having sex with Allura! It was way too early in their relationship to even consider that. No, she wasn’t going to consider Allura’s tongue on her-

Keith exhaled sharply, finishing up and viciously turning off the water. She dried off and got dressed, feeling somewhat relieved that she didn’t have to hide the fact she had breasts anymore. Shiro would probably be disappointed, but- no. He would be supportive, Keith decided. They were in space. Pidge had come out as a girl. He would have seen those two factors and supported Keith in saying she was a girl right now. It would have happened.

She just... missed Shiro. He had been such a fixture in her life for so long that not having him... Keith sighed, entering the dining hall. She ignored Lance sitting at the table and pumped some goo, going to sit a little ways down from him.

”You look like you’re thinking of something hard,” Lance noticed. “Need any help?”

Keith snorted. “Only if you can bring Shiro back.”

”Ah.” Lance scooted down to be across from her. “We’ll find him, Keith. Promise.”

”I know.” She stabbed the goo with her spoon. “I just wish I could tell him... things. It’s nice you’re not trying to be antagonistic towards me anymore, but you’re not Shiro. You can’t... be Shiro.”

”We’ll put everything into finding him,” Lance vowed. “And then he can congratulate you on you dating Allura!”

Instant blush. “How did you-”

”Whoa, you really are dating her? Geez, I was just thinking future tense here, that you’d be dating Allura when we found her, but you’re dating her now? Really?” Lance’s eyes were wide.

”Something like that,” Keith grudgingly said. “I mean- yeah. We’re dating.”

”Wow...” Lance shook his head. “Nice knowing you.”

”What do you mean about that?”

”You know how hard Allura runs us! Do you think she’s just going to go easy on you?” Lance leaned forward. “You’re going to be run harder than the rest of us.”

”I know. I practically told her to do that.”

”Wow. Okay then.” Lance stood up. “Hope you can handle it.”

Keith stood as well, knowing it was about time to go to training. “Of course I can.”

Lance opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. He came over to her, clasping her shoulder. “Meet ya there.”

Keith nodded.

  


* * *

  


”Paladins!” Allura’s voice held heat, disappointment as she settled back, not even having broken a sweat. “You will need to work harder than that. A Galra would kill you all like that!”

Keith panted. She had run them hard, but it wasn’t any different than before. She wasn’t playing favorites.

Then she saw Allura’s eyes land on her, and winced.

”Keith!” It wasn’t fair. She knew the exact tone to make Keith’s back go straight. And not in a sexy way either. “You are next. Come.”

She had already faced Allura...

But she squared up, standing in front of Allura. She needed to train. To be the best Paladin for Allura. She could do this.

  


* * *

  


The room spun as the floor pressed up against her back, Allura looking down at her with a frown on her face.

Damn.

  


* * *

  


”You did much better than I expected.”

Keith blinked. She was leaning up against Allura, listening to her heartbeat as the two of them rested from the day. Allura’s fingers were in her hair, stroking gently. “Really?”

Allura chuckled. “I am aware I pushed you very hard today, Keith. But I must say I am impressed how quickly humans learn, and adapt. Despite being worked so hard, you still faced me time and time again, until you were no longer able to stand. It was quite admirable.”

”Oh.” Keith laughed a little. “I had wondered if I was doing okay, or if I was just getting my ass beat for no reason.”

”I did go a little harder on you,” Allura admitted. “I needed to see how strong my lover would be. Truth be told, it was quite...” Keith looked up as she trailed off, her cheeks flushed. “Amazing,” Allura finished, licking her lips.

Did she just- Keith pulled back slightly to look her full in the face. “Allura?”

Allura shook her head. “I feel I said the wrong thing. Come, lay back against me.”

”Did you... really like the fact I wouldn’t stop? Like... really like?”

”It was pleasing,” Allura admitted. “However, for the sake of propriety, that is all it will be.”

Holy crap, Allura found it arousing. “You know, I’m- I mean if you want to, we can talk about-”

”No. I am still a princess, and must not perform such acts until I am married.”

Marriage again. And Keith knew... she had a feeling that was something the two of them could _not_ do. Allura marrying one of her Paladins had to be a taboo or something. She had a feeling Allura wouldn’t break that one.

Keith sighed, turning to rest up against Allura. “Forget I said anything. I get it.”

Allura’s hand stroked down her back. She felt Allura inhale as to say something, then exhale slowly.

With that, though... Keith could feel the timer start in her head.

And when it went off, it would be time to end the relationship with Allura.

She was determined to enjoy every minute of it until then.


	11. Chapter 11

Keith fumed, closing the door behind her and starting to strip off her armor. She wasn’t the only reason that mission went poorly. Pidge had gotten wind her father had been there and proceeded to get tunnel vision. So it wasn’t her fault. She had tried her best.

Which meant Allura had to _step away_ from blaming Keith. It wasn’t her fault.

Anyway, they had won. Because Keith managed to get them back together and not be idiots. So that should be worth something. But it seemed like it wasn’t because Allura had _unrealistic expectations_ for them. Keith grit her teeth, reaching for the zipper to her suit. She liked Allura a lot, but this was pushing it.

With a sigh, she sat down on the bed, the suit pulled down to her chest. They were both angry and needed to calm down. Allura probably had her reasons for chewing Keith out. It probably had to do with the fact they’re dating, and she had to prove Keith wasn’t getting special treatment because of that.

She still wasn’t going to cuddle with Allura tonight. Keith was too angry for that.

With a sigh, Keith kicked off her suit, heading for the bathroom to wash the sweat off. She just was... angry. So very angry. But she could see Allura’s point of view so she couldn’t be _that_ angry.

Even if she wanted to be.

Keith paused as she heard a knock at her door. “Lance, I’m not in the mood,” she called.

”It is not Lance.”

Crap. Allura. Keith pulled on her pants and a shirt quickly, opening the door once she was decent. She had no idea why Allura would want to talk to her, but it probably wasn’t good. “Hey, Allura,” Keith said, not sounding particularly enthused.

She watched Allura’s eyes narrow that that. “I must speak with you,” she said, her voice tempered even.

Keith fought the urge to roll her eyes and let Allura in. What now. She stood in front of Allura, not quite at attention but close enough. “Yes?”

”It is a leader’s job to keep their teammates under control,” Allura started. “Today, you let Pidge lose focus of her job to attempt to find her family.”

”I didn’t _let_ Pidge do a damned thing,” Keith protested. “And I tried to get her back on track. I did my best.”

”Then you must do better.” Allura didn’t look as if she was budging. “Shiro-”

”So you’re comparing me to Shiro? Even he couldn’t keep her under control when it came to her family.” It also wasn’t fair. She couldn’t match up to Shiro, no matter how hard she tried. Shiro may have wanted her as his successor, but she couldn’t live up to him. Not at all.

Allura’s face started to show anger. “As it is-”

”I’m not the leader you want,” Keith said bitterly. “That’s where you’re going with this.”

”You are the leader we have. And you must do everything you can to keep the Paladins of Voltron focused on their task.”

” _I did_!” Keith gestured towards Pidge’s room. “I did all I could to keep her under control. Pidge not listening to me isn’t my fault. She wouldn’t have listened to Shiro anyway!”

Allura’s hands flexed. “You still-”

”Just, stop, Allura,” Keith told her, feeling tired. “I get it. I’m just filling in until Shiro gets back. I can’t be what you want to be. Just... stop and leave, Allura. I don’t need to hear anymore.”

”You-”

”I’m tired, sweaty, and just sick of being yelled at. Just leave.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed. “Well then. I will leave you be.”

When she left, it hurt. She had tried so hard... and Allura didn’t want to see it. It seemed like all Allura wanted to see was Shiro’s shadow. And Keith couldn’t live up to that, no matter how hard she tried.

And then another knock at the door. If that was Allura again-

”Yo, open up.”

”Fuck off, Lance,” she called.

”Nah. I just heard you and Allura fighting. Open up.”

”And that is exactly why I don’t want to talk. Go _away._

”That’s exactly why you need to talk. Open up.”

Keith groaned, going to the door and opening it. “You have thirty seconds,” she growled.

”Allura isn’t mad at you. She’s scared.”

Keith rubbed her head. “And?”

”Aaaand she’s afraid she’ll lose you.”

”I think you’re reaching.”

”Think about it.” Lance held up his hand. “I mean, she chewed you out for not controlling Pidge. So what if that’s because she’s afraid? Things almost went really bad and for reasons you can’t control. What if things got bad again and she lost you because it wasn’t possible for you to control it? She doesn’t want that.”

Keith rubbed her forehead. “I still think you’re reaching.”

”Maybe I am. But I really do think you should apologize anyway for being an asshole. She was really angry and you shouldn’t have yelled at her like that.”

”She was yelling at me!” Keith protested. “She- you know what.” With that, Keith closed the door and turned away, heading for the shower.

Fucking Lance. What was his deal?

But as she undressed and hopped into the shower, she felt herself calm down. Keith tilted her head back, letting the water rush over her face. Then she lowered her head, sighing.

Even if Lance was wrong, he was right about apologizing. She shouldn’t let that rift between her and Allura stay. Not just for the sake of their relationship, but because Keith was considered the leader of Voltron at the moment and she needed to get along with their princess.

So she would have to apologize.

It rankled. What if Allura was a bitch about it? What if she didn’t actually consider it, thought it was fake?

Keith sighed, going to dry off. She’d apologize later, when they both had time to cool down.

Until then she would sleep and just... do her thing.

She barely gotten dressed and laid down when the alarm went off.

God _damnit._ Allura had to be doing this on purpose. Just to be petty. Damn it.

Keith sat back up, groaning. Well, time to go see what she wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Allura ended up being more harsh on Keith during the training than ever before.

That fact soured her on the idea of apologizing to Allura. It just became more and more obvious that Allura didn’t want to make up. She was very interested in taking petty revenge on Keith for daring to talk back to her. There was no reason to apologize.

Keith was on the way back to her room when Hunk stopped her, frowning. “We’re going to have a talk,” he told her. “And you’re going to listen very closely.”

”Hunk, seriously, I feel gross. Shower first?”

He ignored her and grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hall to the rec room. Inside sat Lance and Pidge. Keith groaned at that, yanking her hand out of Hunk’s grasp. “I don’t feel like talking,” she told them.

”Too bad.” Pidge leaned forward. “We can all tell Allura’s being a bitch to you. What happened?”

Something snapped inside Keith.

”You,” she said, her voice low and deadly. “You went off on your own to find your father, leaving us in danger. That’s what she’s pissed off about, that I couldn’t control you from being so focused on your family you forgot about us!”

Pidge’s eyes went wide. “I mean- that is-”

”She told me I should have controlled you. And proceeded to get on me for not doing so. So it’s _your_ fault, Pidge.” Keith’s hands balled into fists, shaking at the tension in them.

”I only had one chance at this!” Pidge protested. “And I got some valuable information on my father! I- I just-”

”You put all of us in danger.” Keith glared at her.

”Okay, fine!” Pidge glared back. “I’m not the one in trouble with my girlfriend.”

”Uh, guys,” Hunk tried to interject, and was immediately ignored.

”If you hadn’t pull that stunt, I wouldn’t be in trouble with Allura! And how do you know I’m dating her?” Keith switched her gaze to Lance. “Did you tell her?”

”Not like it’s supposed to be a secret!” Lance protested. “And we can all see how you two have changed around each other!”

”Maybe we wanted not to advertise it since she’s _our princess!_ If you guys knew and she didn’t go harder on me than the rest of you, y’all’ve thought she was giving me special treatment!” She didn’t mean to let the South creep into her voice, but once the ‘y’all’ slipped out, so did the rest. “So maybe we didn’t want y’all to know about it. It’s not like it’s goin’ anywhere anyway!”

”Keith?” Hunk blinked. “What does that mean?”

She rubbed her face. “She’s a princess, Hunk. Do you really think she’s gonna be able to do more than play around with me? I mean I- really like her, but it’s gonna end because she’s our princess and I’m just a Paladin.”

Lance and Pidge got up, leaving as Hunk clasped her shoulder. “I wouldn’t say that,” he said kindly.

”No matter how many times you say that or I wish differently, there’s nothin’ we can do,” she told him. “I mean, if I happened to be a princess too, or someone that a princess could marry, it’d be different, but-”

”Royal family have been Paladins.”

Allura’s voice made Keith spin around, eyes wide. “A-allura-” she stuttered, seeing Allura in the doorway to the rec room.

”You were screaming loud enough for me to hear,” she explained, coming closer. “Hunk, leave us.”

Keith didn’t even watch Hunk go. Oh crap, she may have ruined things forever. “Allura-”

”Hush.” At least Allura didn’t sound angry as she sat down, patting the seat next to her. Keith sat down cautiously, watching Allura. “My status as a princess seems to worry you. More than me being your leader.”

Keith rubbed her face. “Yeah, well- It’s kind of both. You’re our superior officer and you’re... a princess. It’s only so long until this breaks apart because of those two things.”

”You are a leader too, in your own right.” Allura laced her fingers together. “And I must apologize for being so harsh on you. I only want to see my Paladins do well, and much of that relies on good leadership. However, I had forgotten many of you are quite headstrong... and leadership only goes so far. For forgetting that, and putting the blame solely on you, I apologize.”

”I’m sorry too,” Keith blurted out. “I got angry when you were trying to give me critique. I shouldn’t have-”

”We both did things we shouldn’t have,” Allura said, smiling a little. “It’s good we realize it, so we can move past it.”

”Allura...” Keith bit her lip. “This is great, and I wish we could date forever, but...”

”Did you forget what I said? Royal family have been Paladins. If you were to become part-” Allura broke off, blushing. “I mean- No one would look-”

”What are you...”

Allura took a deep breath. “If you wished it, you could become part of the royal family and still be a Paladin of Voltron. However, we have not even-” She shook her head. “I have not considered if you would be a good Royal Consort. I believe if we thought about this in full, it would have to be after I decide if you would be a good match for me.”

Keith blinked, her mouth slightly gaping. “Are you saying you’ve thought about what it would be like to be married to me?”

”I cannot offer it at this point,” Allura said, blushing. “However, if we are still together once we have toppled the Galra empire, during our time of peace I will definitely consider it more. And... perhaps we will have one. A wedding, I mean.”

Keith’s mouth fell open more.

”That does still mean I will push you as far as you can go!” Allura told her. “You will not get preferential treatment due to our relationship status. You will still train. But...” Now, Keith saw her blush a little. “Perhaps... in the future, things may be different.”

”Y-yeah...”

Allura stood, and Keith stood as well, feeling as if she had been hit full on in the face with the news. “I did miss your company,” Allura told her quietly, stroking back a lock of hair. “Perhaps... we can spend some time together?”

”Tonight?” Keith asked.

”Perhaps...” Allura smiled a little. “I would like that.”

Keith smiled. She would as well. “Okay then. So... tonight!”

”Yes. Tonight.” Allura leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her mouth. “I will await you then.”

Keith couldn’t stop smiling as Allura left. Everything was okay. And-

If this continued until they beat the Galra empire, there might be a wedding.

Keith grinned harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenthisoror drew [Allura looking at Keith like "Oh no, she's hot."](http://zenthisoror.tumblr.com/post/161108297576/26052017-duty-and-distraction-vagrantbreath) Thank you so much!


	13. Chapter 13

Keith stared over Pidge’s shoulder. “I don’t see how that’s going to help you find your dad,” she finally said.

”It’s the only lead we have,” Pidge muttered. “I haven’t found anything on Matt yet, or...” Her voice trailed off. But Keith knew what she was going to say. She knew very well.

Shiro.

The thought made her chest ache. They all knew Shiro was out there, somewhere. He couldn’t be dead. But actually finding him... Keith didn’t know if that was possible. The universe was _huge_. They could be looking all their lives and not find him. Keith reached down, patting Pidge’s shoulder. “Do what you can.”

Both of them knew he didn’t mean her family.

Pidge reached up, taking Keith’s hand before she pulled it away. “We’ll find him,” she said softly. “I’m looking as hard as I can. I promise, we’ll find him.”

Keith nodded, squeezing her shoulder before pulling her hand back. Pidge let go as she did, going back to her laptop.

She knew they’d find Shiro. But... she couldn’t stop thinking there was a definite possibility that they wouldn’t. That Shiro was forever lost to them. She hoped that Shiro was looking for them too, but... she had no idea if he was or not. If he... was even free.

Keith stopped that thought right there. He was free. They’d find him.

She stopped as she saw Allura come up. “Hey.”

Allura smiled back at her, soft. “Hello, Keith. Have you seen Hunk?”

”I haven’t. He’s not in the kitchen?”

”He is not. Perhaps...”

”With Lance?” Keith raised an eyebrow as Allura nodded. “Why do you need to find him?”

”I require his technical expertise. And Coran and I could use another pair of hands as well.” Allura studied her, then looked at her full in the face with a quizzical look.

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I’ll help. I’ll get Lance to help as well.”

”Excellent!” Allura beamed. “Meet us by the main cooler.” She leaned in, giving Keith a small kiss on the cheek.

”Look at that PDA.” Lance’s hoarse voice made Keith turn. He looked like he had been crying, Keith realized. His eyes were red and puffy, and his skin still had tear tracks. “You two are really getting along,” he said, his voice amused under the hoarseness.

”Lance, are you-”

”Just a little homesick,” he said, waving it off. “So, you need me and Hunk? I can grab him. I think he went back to the kitchen.”

Allura nodded, leaving, and Keith turned to Lance. “You sure that’s all it is?” she asked quietly, leaning in slightly.

”Yes. Not like I would be crying over how we’ve probably lost someone really close to us forever. It’s all about the fact I’m far away from home and I probably won’t see it again.”

”God, that sarcasm is thick,” Keith groaned. “I get it. You’re not the only one that missing Shiro.”

”We’re not finding him,” Lance said quietly. “Pidge can barely find her own family. We don’t have any idea where he is. At least with Pidge’s dad, we know he’s with the Galra somewhere. Shiro-”

”We’ll find him,” Keith insisted.

”Yeah.” Lance didn’t sound convinced.

”Hey.” She reached out, taking his shoulder. “This is not like you at all. What’s up?”

”I’ve just... never lost someone like this.”

Oh. Keith sighed. “It get easier, Lance. I promise.”

Lance laughed at that. “Yeah, I guess you would know... I’m fine, Keith. I just cried a little. Everything’s okay now.”

”I know how hard it can be to lose family,” Keith told him. “If you need to talk...”

”Nah. I can’t talk to you about this. I haven’t lost what was left of my entire family when Shiro went missing.”

That hurt. “Yeah, but I’ve never had a family for a long time then suddenly lost it like you have,” Keith said. “So I don’t think we can compare the two.”

Lance just shook his head at that. “So, where does that leave us?” he asked. “I mean, Shiro isn’t coming back if we just sit here and be sad at each other.”

”Pidge is looking for him. And we’ll follow up on any leads. We’re going to find him, Lance.”

”Yeah.” Lance smiled, and Keith was almost taken in by how genuine the smile looked. “Come on. Allura’s waiting for us.”

Silently, she followed Lance. They were definitely going to find Shiro. Definitely.

  


* * *

  


”Come on.” Keith urgently lead the prisoners towards the escape pods. “Stay together and move quickly.”

There was an explosion down the hall, and she let Hunk take over, pulling out her bayard and activating it. Something was coming. “Hurry up,” she called over her shoulder.

”I’m hurrying!” Hunk said, sounding distracted.

Keith bit down on any responses and held up her bayard as the explosions came closer. Then, over the headset: “Holy... crow... Keith, get down here. Right now.”

She turned to Hunk. “You got this?” At his nod, she rushed down the hall. “Where are you?” she asked, turning a corner.

”Take a left from where you are,” came Pidge’s voice. “And... holy. Fuck. It can’t be.”

”What? What is it?”

”I’m picking up another suit.”

Keith felt her heart stop. “Shiro?” she managed, a knot in her throat. She turned the corner before anyone could answer, and skidded to a stop. It was... it really was...

Shiro.

And before she could say anything, he turned to her, arm lit a deadly purple. Keith dodged as he swung at her, holding her bayard at the ready. She didn’t want to hurt him, but, if she had to-

The purple hand came for her again.

And she was just a second too late.

The hand sliced right through her helmet like it was butter, and she could feel the heat against her skin, burning her. The hand ripped the helmet off, and Shiro’s human hand came for her, choking her- Then tossing her against the wall, her head slamming into the metal.

Her last thought before darkness grabbed her was: _I think I’m bleeding._


	14. Chapter 14

Reality came back in flashes. The first was a feeling of being lifted by the throat, and not being able to breathe.

Second was on the floor, blinking the darkness out of her eyes, only to succumb again.

She heard someone saying something to her, worried.

Someone picking her up, talking to someone else.

And then darkness, again.

  


* * *

  


When Keith opened her eyes again, she saw Allura gesturing wildly as Shiro stood in front of her at attention, his cheeks burning red. She couldn’t hear anything, but the reason behind that became obvious as the lid to the pod raised, and Keith stumbled out. Someone caught her, and she looked up into Shiro’s relieved eyes. “Hey Keith,” he said, helping her catch her balance again.

”Shiro-” Her voice croaked, and she looked over at Allura. “What happened?”

Allura frowned, her demeanor cooling to almost Artic levels. “Shiro here forgot who was friend and foe and tried to kill you.”

Keith’s gaze slammed back to Shiro. “You-”

He slowly let her go. “Keith, I-”

She stepped back, shifting her body slightly... and her knees went out from under her. Keith could feel the metal of Shiro’s hand steadying her, remembering the heat of it against her skin-

Then Allura pushed Shiro aside, taking his place. “I would thank you if you do not distress Keith more than you have to,” she told him. Then, to Keith, “Are you doing well?”

”Yeah,” she said back, smiling a little to her. “I’m just...” She looked up at Shiro. “Just a little shocked you’d forget who was friendly.”

Shiro’s face grew red again. “I- I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”

”Whoa, what’s going on here?” Lance’s voice made all three of them jump a little. He took one look at them, then turned to Shiro. “Come on. You can tell me while we walk. We should leave the lovely ladies to themselves.”

”Fuck you, Lance,” Keith said tiredly. “I know I look like shit.”

”Yeah, and you probably do want to be alone with Allura after nearly being killed. Come on, Shiro, let’s talk.” Lance took his arm, pulling.

”Wait, Keith’s a- and him- _her_ and Allura are-” Shiro stuttered the entire way out, pulled by Lance.

When he was gone, Allura turned to Keith, sighing. “I hadn’t quite gotten to the fact you are now female,” she said, ashamed. “I was driven more by the fact I could have lost you if Hunk had been just a few ticks slower. I was so angry- no. That is incorrect. I _am_ still angry that he could have lost sight of his allies so quickly and attacked you.” She brushed back a lock of Keith’s hair. “But you are well?”

”Yes.” She smiled at Allura, relaxing a bit. “I’m good. I’m okay.”

”Keith and Allura are _what?!_ ”

The both of them winced at Shiro’s loud shout. “I think Lance told him,” Keith told her.

”I will have words with him later,” Allura said just as Shiro entered the room again.

”Keith.” Shiro’s voice was stern. “Allura may not realize how serious fraternization is, but-”

Allura let go of Keith, drawing herself up. “I perfectly am aware of it! I entered this relationship with full realization.”

Shiro winced a little. “I’m not saying that-”

Keith crossed her arms. “Allura knew what she was doing, and what she will be doing. So don’t make it seem like she has no idea. She knows.”

Shiro looked between them, and sighed. “If the two of you think you can do this without any issues, I won’t stop you. Just... think about what I said.”

Keith nodded, as did Allura.

”And Keith...” Shiro’s gaze softened. “I’m proud of you.”

”For what?” Keith asked, slow and suspicious.

”More than you realize.” He smiled at her, nodded to Allura, and left.

”Would I wish to know what that was about?” Allura asked, confused.

”I don’t know what’s going on either,” she admitted, turning back to Allura. “Are you-”

Allura grabbed her face, kissing her. “I apologize,” she said as she pulled back. “I felt... like I must kiss you after Shiro’s words. That must seem-”

Keith grabbed her face, pulling her into another kiss.

  


* * *

  


Thank _everything_ for being part Galra. She sighed, seeing the faint edge of a burn scar down her forehead. Being part Galra was probably why she lived, and didn’t scar past the slightly visible line across her forehead. She didn’t even lose any hair to Shiro’s arm. Thank everything out there that she was part Galra. Keith turned away from the mirror, pulling on her bra and pants. She should have put on more, but... she’d get dressed if there was an alarm.

Allura had been strange ever since they got Shiro back. Keith didn’t understand why. She kept pushing Keith aside or trying to outright ignore her, mumbling under her breath low enough that it came out as Altean babble and not translated in the least.

She wasn’t _angry_ with Keith. She knew that. But other than that, Allura’s behavior just...

Was she upset about the scar? Keith rubbed her forehead. Could... Allura see it better than she could? But Allura wouldn’t be that shallow... would she? No, she had kissed Keith right after Shiro talked to them. She wouldn’t care.

Then... what was it?

Someone knocked on the door. Keith pulled her shirt on quickly, then opened the door. “Hey Lance,” she said, seeing Lance standing there. “What’s up?”

”Allura wants to see you.”

”Then... why didn’t Allura come see me myself?”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know. Come on, go see your girlfriend.”

”I take it she’s not angry at me if you’re calling her my girlfriend,” Keith said, amused as she left her room. “Where is she?”

”Star Room.”

Keith nodded, heading down there. Strategy meeting? But Shiro was back. She wasn’t needed there. Unless... she was going to be co-leading with Shiro?

When she got to the Star Room, it just confused her more. Only Allura was there, in a stunning dress. Why would- oh God, was this a date? Was Allura taking her on a date?

”Come closer,” Allura said, holding out a hand and smiling. “I... must ask you a question.”

Not a date. Keith came closer, taking her hand. “What’s the question?”

Allura smiled, a little shy, and held out her other hand, opening it. Within were two earrings, clip on studs with a cuff. One was brilliant red, the other a soft pink.

”It took me a while to find suitable ones,” she said softly. “I could find the one for me, the same color as your Lion, but I struggled to find one that would represent me for you.”

”What... Allura, what are you...” Keith’s voice couldn’t raise. Not in what she felt was a precious moment.

”Your almost death made me realize... at any point, any of you could be lost to me. I hadn’t thought it when Shiro went missing as I knew we would find him again. But you... there was almost no getting you back. And so... I decided.” She looked at Keith. “I would not live in regrets.”

”Allura...”

”Keith. Would you accept my hand in marriage?”

”Isn’t that backwards?” Keith asked, her throat tight. “I should be asking you.”

”We’ve never been traditional, have we?” Allura asked, smiling a little.

Keith laughed a little at that. “We haven’t.” She looked down at the earrings, realizing what they were. What they meant.

Was she ready?

... would she ever be ready? She could die before she was.

Keith nodded. “Yes.”

Allura giggled a little, hand clenching on the earrings briefly. “You said... oh Keith.” Her eyes were misty as she looked at her. “... I care for you. Deeply.”

”Me too,” Keith whispered. “So... how does this work?”

”Here, put the earring on my right ear, the cuff, yes, like that. And on you... hm.” Allura clipped the stud to her earlobe and the cuff to the top of her left ear. “Yes.” She smiled. “Like that.”

Keith smiled, tracing the earring with her index finger. “I-”

Allura shut her up by pulling her close, kissing her.

And she was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do a sequel just for the wedding, but for right now... the end!
> 
> Thank you all so much. I am so glad you enjoyed this so much. The last part of Shattered will be coming soon!


End file.
